Snake gets Punk'd
by SamandMax
Summary: As the name says, Snake gets Punk'd. There's really not much more to it.


Snake gets Punk'd  
  
"Hi I'm Ashton Kutcher, you may recognize me as that annoying guy who's fake releationship with Demi Moore is on the cover of every newspaper. Last night, I got a call from my good buddy, Otacon. He said Snake shot him in the leg with a crossbow, and he wanted to get revenge. Since all the celebrities I know (All 5 of them) have already been punk'd 8 times each, I decided to teach Snake a lesson with a poorly organized prank. Here we go."  
  
The Prank begins... -----------  
  
Snake walks into Otacon's house. He sees a puddle of fake blood on the ground.  
  
Snake: Hmm...Why is there fake blood on the floor? Am I supposed to think it's real?  
  
Otacon runs into the room, scremaing.  
  
Otacon: Snake, Ashton Kutcher is dead!  
  
Snake: Who?  
  
Otacon: Ashton Kutcher, the actor.  
  
Snake: Is that the guy from New Kids on the Block?  
  
Otacon: No, he's that actor from That 70's Show. And he has a fake releationship with Demi Moore.  
  
Snake: Oh, you mean Bruce Willis.  
  
Otacon: No, it's Ashton Kutcher, and he's dead!  
  
Snake: I'm not following you.  
  
Otacon: Ok, famous actor Ashton Kutcher, has been murdered, and he's in this house!  
  
Snake: Why is he here? I didn't invite him. He probably smells bad.  
  
Otacon: Shut up Snake! I invited him. Maybe we should go look at his body.  
  
Snake: Let me get a snack first. I'm starving.  
  
Otacon: No Snake! We should go look at his dead corpse!  
  
Snake: What's the rush? I've been looking at dead bodies all day, can't I take a break.  
  
Otacon shrugs his shoulder and walks out of the room. He walks into the bedroom where Ashton Kutcher is pretending to be dead.  
  
Otacon: He's not falling for it. I think he's on to us.  
  
Ashton: Wow, he's good. Ok, let's pump up the volume.  
  
Otacon: What?  
  
Ashton:...Let's just keep going with the plan.  
  
Otacon walks back out to the kitchen where Snake is sitting at the table, eating a sandwhich.  
  
Otacon: Hey Snake, Ashton's bleeding on the floor. It'll stain.  
  
Snake: I'm trying to eat here.  
  
Otacon: Well, aren't you worried at all? Ashton Kutcher is dead in your bedroom.  
  
Snake: No one's going to care? He's about as famous as a toilet brush.  
  
Otacon: Actually, he's very famous.  
  
Snake: Phhh, says you. If he's so famous, how come he wasn't in the movie Revenge of the Nerds?  
  
Otacon: Snake, just because Booger isn't dead in your house doesn't mean you can get upset.  
  
Snake: Sure it does. I want a dead Booger, not Ashton Kutcher.  
  
Otacon: Snake, you'd better just come. If the cops come, they'll arrest you for murder.  
  
Snake:....Fine, fine. I'll come, but I'm bringing my gun.  
  
Otacon: Uhhh...ok.  
  
The Prank Continues --------------------  
  
Snake: Well, he is dead. I guess he slipped in that huge puddle of fake blood underneath him.  
  
Otacon: Uhhh...yeah, I guess so.  
  
Snake: So now what? Throw him in a dumpster?  
  
Otacon: Maybe you should check if he's alive.  
  
Snake: Should I shoot him? Just to make sure?  
  
Otacon: No! Just tap him.  
  
Snake: No, I think I should shoot him.  
  
Otacon: No Snake, just poke him.  
  
Snake: No, I'm shooting him.  
  
Ashton screams and jumps up from the floor, a huge fake wound on his face.  
  
Ashton: Woah man, this is just a joke. This is Punk'd.  
  
Snake: Oh my god! He's a zombie!  
  
Otacon: It's a joke Snake, you're on TV!  
  
Snake: Otacon, get back! He'll eat our brains!  
  
Snake shoots Ashton three times, he falls backwards.  
  
Otacon: Oh my god! You killed Ashton Kutcher!  
  
Snake: Hey, that isn't fake blood coming out of him, is it?  
  
Otacon: No. No it isn't.  
  
Snake: Now what do we do?  
  
Otacon: Throw him in a dumpster?  
  
Snake: You read my mind.  
  
After the Punk ----------------  
  
Snake: Hahahahahahaha  
  
Otacon: What's so funny?  
  
Snake: Hahahahahahahaha  
  
Otacon: What is it Snake?  
  
Snake: Oh man, I just got the joke! Ashton was pretending to be dead!  
  
Otacon: Well yeah, but then you shot him, and now he really is dead.  
  
Snake: Yeah, but man, that stuff before he was really dead was hilarious! That guy should get his own show.  
  
Otacon: Well, you were on the show. The joke was for the show.  
  
Snake: Oh...Hey, were the cameras rolling when I shot him?  
  
Otacon: Yeah. And MTV already picked them up.  
  
Snake: Oh crap...that's not good.  
  
Otacon: No. No it isn't.  
  
Snake: So what do we do know?  
  
Otacon: Join up with a bunch of Portugese Circus Animals and flee to the Cayman Islands?  
  
Snake: You read my mind. 


End file.
